


【植物组/R】誘致

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203





	【植物组/R】誘致

1  
“松本同学。”  
台上原本滔滔不绝的年轻讲师突然停下来叫他的名字，松本润吓得一下子挺直了脊背，正好对上樱井翔的视线。他原本趴在桌上心思不安地听着樱井讲课，三十代就被评上经济学系教授的樱井老师课程一向火爆，那人可以直接充当新闻主播的脸和嗓子更是吸引了诸多女生——男人那双好看的眼睛大而圆润，一向闪着光彩的可爱黑眸现在带着意味不明的色彩，樱井对他露出一个温和的微笑，“你没事吧？松本くん看起来有点不舒服？”  
“呜…我没事、せんせい……”  
尾音微微颤抖，松本胡乱地摇了摇头试图躲避樱井玩味的视线，他无意间发出小声的嘤咛，全班人的视线迅速集中在两人之间让他不安起来，“嗯……请不用在意我。”  
那人没理会他的拒绝，蹙起眉头走下讲台迅速走到松本身边，凑近了他泛红的脸颊，在众目睽睽下低声说了一句“失礼了”就伸出手，轻轻触碰了一下松本的额头。松本周身早就沁出一层薄汗，他被樱井温热的指尖试探的同时细微地抖了一下，并起双腿夹紧了体内还在嗡嗡作响的玩具，光洁的额头在室内灯光的照射下洁白而诱人，他下意识地想要后退，“樱井せんせい、我真的没事……”  
“有点发热呢…”樱井修长的手指在他脸颊摩擦，有些发痒的感觉让松本呆愣了一瞬，那人低沉的磁性男声在耳边响起，“松本くん先去下医务室吧，也不是很远。还是身体重要，可不要在我的课上突然晕倒呢。”周围立刻炸开了一片，莫名躁动起来的女生发出“kya”的压抑的尖叫，他在悉悉索索“樱井教授真的太暖了”的议论声中笑着补充了一句，直视松本的眼睛流露出一点笑意，“现在没记错的话是相叶老师在值班呢。下了课我会去陪你的，好吗？”  
他沉默着缓缓点头，大腿根微微打颤让松本夹紧了腿，弯着腰艰难地站起来，在大半个被女大学生占据的教室的嘈杂声中挪到门边，“我知道了…谢谢老师关心。”合上教室门的那一刻，樱井带着笑意的目光撞进他的眼底，混着自己追求者的炙热眼神，对方饱满的唇对着他无声地张合几下，但松本还是轻易地看懂了——“要乖乖的哦，まっちゃん。”  
樱井温和而知性的声音隔着门再次响起，在那句“好了我们继续讲课”的悦耳男声中，松本抵着身后冰冷的墙壁，后穴里不断震动着的玩具突然被提高了挡位撞到敏感点，他咬着手指，勾着腰夹着腿在眼前一片炸开的亮光中达到了高潮。

“啊啦，是润ちゃん——”  
推开操场西北角的校医务室的大门的时候，相叶雅纪那张英俊的脸立刻撞进松本的视线，那人穿着白大褂连忙迎出来接住他早就酸软无力的身体，把人揽进怀里之后将松本一把打横抱起，“怎么还没下课就来了？”  
松本被相叶突然的举动吓得立刻挣扎起来，但他被一路上轻重不均的震动早就软了身子，高潮过后格外敏感的身体被樱井操纵着的跳蛋肆意玩弄，他几乎能想象出自己的小穴会是怎样一副狼藉不堪的模样；他早就湿得不行，被要求夹住不准流出来的白浊最后还是混着体液打湿了他的内裤，伸出的无力手臂被人轻而易举地抓住，“呜、不要……”  
“没关系的，现在没有人在。”  
似乎是看穿了松本的顾虑，相叶安慰了他一下就将人抱着走进医务室最里面的房间，松本呜咽着抱住了他的脖子，毛绒绒的脑袋趴在男人脖颈处胡乱蹭着，他像是在寻找些什么地嗅个不停，“相叶ちゃん……好香……”  
相叶笑了一下，他这时将松本轻轻放在医务室的小床上，动作格外轻柔但对早就忍耐得不行的人是一种另外的折磨——他被身下不温不火的情欲折磨得神志不清，后悔地在心里痛骂那个一肚子坏水的变态教授——松本回想起早上出门的时候樱井探过来亲吻的时候，往他刚才被晨间的运动操得湿软的小穴里顺手推进两颗跳蛋，求助的视线对上相叶的时候对方笑眯了眼，爱怜地轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋，说出了比樱井更过分的话语，“润ちゃん要好好夹住哦，哥哥刚才射进去的东西可不能流出来了。”

“想要……”  
松本躺在床上，身下是相叶特意垫着的布料，有些粗糙的质感让他不耐地扭动着腰肢。他刚才就被人扒光了衣服，只剩一条内裤的时候松本拉着相叶的手不让他脱，对方只是温柔地摸了摸他的脸软糯地笑道，“润ちゃん就这么喜欢翔ちゃん放进去的玩具？”——他连忙摇头，手指微微颤抖地主动伸手去扯掉裤子，在相叶带着笑的话语中果然红了耳尖，“前后都湿透了呢……好可爱。”  
不知为何开启了恶劣的工口开关的人伸手摸了一把他沾满黏液的臀瓣，举到他眼前拉开手指给他看晶莹的长长丝线，在透过窗帘的阳光下闪着暧昧的光彩。松本羞得转过头去不敢看他，下巴却被相叶温柔但强硬地掰过，“润ちゃん，看看你自己的东西……明明早上才被翔ちゃん喂过呢、就这么饥渴吗？”  
他呜咽了几声，无意识地抬高了臀部难耐地磨蹭了几下被弄脏的床垫，“明明是你们……”  
“好啦，是哥哥不好。“  
相叶倒是很干脆地顺着他的话安慰松本，他没有樱井那么爱在嘴上捉弄他们可爱的弟弟，只是喜欢一个劲地在床上用行动折磨那人，让平日里明明是校园的高岭之花被操得哭着求饶；他想起今早自己被松本高高低低的甜腻呻吟叫醒的场面，不知为何一大早就被樱井按住床上后入的人叫得格外兴奋，让他也瞬间觉醒了起来，被松本小心地舔过因为晨勃而挺立的肉棒时他对上樱井的视线，随即就将自己一把塞进自家弟弟的小嘴里和那人一同律动了起来。像两台打桩机一样，两人渐渐达到相同的频率让松本爽得头昏眼花，上下两张小嘴都被男人的生殖器堵住使他只能发出小声的呜咽，扭着腰肢主动抬高屁股迎合着插入的肉棒，高潮的时候松本无意识地收紧了喉咙也让相叶狠狠地爽了一发——最后他在樱井结束之后随即也释放在松本火热的口腔里，温柔地擦拭掉嘴角滴落的口涎才将自己抽出来，在松本乖巧地伏在他腿间舔吃清理干净白浊的时候他笑着问樱井，今天要不要跟润ちゃん玩个游戏？  
樱井那时露出一个意味深长的笑容，“いいね。”  
“相叶哥哥…好香，”松本在他怀里滚来滚去蹭个不停，感受到那人顶在腰间的火热露出一个得意的笑容，他虽然对相叶突然就妥协的态度显得有点惊讶，心里难免在意而透着点不安，但还是不停地刻意撩拨着男人本就躁动难耐的内心，渴望得到更多的宠爱，“樱花味的，好喜欢。”  
“润ちゃん今天好可爱…”校医先生将他搂紧，自己爬上床两三下就脱下衣裤，全身上下只穿着一件白大褂显得格外禁欲而色气——他知道松本喜欢这个，本就是兄弟的关系加上他们的身份让他每次都特别的兴奋，害羞又主动地送上自己的身体任由两人动作疼爱，在双重的刺激下战栗着达到高潮的时候也可爱得不行，“怎么，要等不急翔ちゃん了？”  
“嗯、嗯，”松本舔弄着他的手指，色情地留下一长串淫靡的水光，说起话来含含糊糊的，又抬起脸想要得到那人的亲吻，“想要…你先进来嘛。”  
温柔地吻了一下松本的嘴唇，相叶让他握住自己滚烫的肉棒撸动了几下，松本被那里的粗壮而刺激到发出低沉的喘息，扭着身子主动张开双腿，掰开雪白的臀瓣示意那人将玩具取出来，“相叶せんせい、喜欢……”  
“小骚货…这就来满足你。”  
他一把扯出沾满淫液的玩具，饥渴的小穴一张一合地邀请着肉棒的挺入，相叶扶着自己硬到流水的欲望，整根送了进去，挤出一点自家兄长不久前射进去的白浊。被填满的肉穴下一刻就淫媚地缠上肉棒，被不断吸吮着的感受让相叶腰眼一紧，玩弄了大半节课的魅穴早就蜜液充沛，他轻松地绞开湿软的穴肉将自己送进紧致的深处，轻车熟路地找到松本那块隐藏着的凸起开始大力撞击起来，榨出那人甜腻而奶气的呻吟，没被刺激几下就射了出来。  
“这么快就射了？”相叶笑着逗他，松本也被自己过早的高潮惊到，缩着身子不敢看他却只让相叶觉得可爱得紧，大手娴熟而色情地揉捏着松本那两片手感良好的白嫩臀瓣，柔软得刚好叫他每次都爱不释手，“等下可不要被我们操昏哦，まっちゃん。”

被学生缠了好久还是拿出松本的名字才被放过，樱井姗姗来迟的时候两人已经做过了一轮，松本被相叶操射了两次之后全身无力地瘫软在那人怀里，看到樱井的时候也只是微微抬了下眉毛，张了张嘴对他淡出一个疲惫的笑容，语气难得的有些不满，“翔くん好慢。”  
“是啊，润ちゃん一直在喊着你的名字呢。”相叶眯着眼睛，半开玩笑地揉着松本的大腿给他按摩，低下头去和那人接吻；松本含着他的嘴唇故意不去看樱井，主动分开唇瓣伸进相叶嘴里和他灵活的舌尖纠缠，两人分享了一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻之后相叶才对着不紧不慢地解开手表的人说道，“不想要的话就别来啊。”  
男人无辜地耸了下肩，走到两人身边揽过松本的腰将人带到怀里，他没怎么挣扎懒洋洋地任由樱井动作，转过身去和他另一个兄长接吻，随意地蹭过樱井的嘴唇，“好累，等下你别过分。”  
“嗯。”樱井应声，他伸手去抚慰那人胸前并未得到什么关照的乳首，粉红的凸起很快就在他的揉捏下挺立起来，红肿的肉粒得到了疼爱之后恶劣的男人又刻意不去触碰，修长而骨节分明的手指只是绕着他的乳晕打转，“想要吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
在樱井面前松本总是格外害羞，可能是被过于腹黑的那人捉弄习惯，他总是在对着相叶的时候要自然一点——虽然他们三人的关系严格意义上也不算真正的不伦，两位兄长不过是重组家庭，现如今常年在海外的父母很早就收养了松本，所以在发生关系之后松本也干脆跟随了心的声音、没去在意现实中在外人眼里的伦理，一心在兄长兼爱人的宠爱中沉沦——松本想到这里低低地应了一声，扑到樱井怀里抱着他的脖子亲了上去，相叶在后面爱抚着他红痕斑驳的后背，腰线纤细美丽让人沉醉，“翔くん…给我。”  
他早就沉迷于此，哪怕早就自知是淫乱过分的关系还是不愿逃离，被调教得过分敏感的身体在面对樱井或者相叶的时候他总是兴奋得过头，哪怕是简单的触碰他也毫无介怀地主动贴上去乞求疼爱。其实松本知道哪怕自己不用刻意诱惑那两人也会让他得到最甜蜜的享受，但每每看着兄长额角暴起的青筋和难以忍耐胀大的紫黑肉棒也叫松本沾沾自喜，他有意地慢慢舔过自己红润的嘴唇，用湿润的上目线看着樱井，同时不忘回头喊着相叶的名字，“相叶ちゃん也、请……”  
请尽情享用他吧，松本想，让我切身体验到你们真正的一面——无论是兄弟还是师生或者医患，只要是出于爱就永远不要放手。  
下一刻樱井按着他的腰，让他转过去坐在自己胯上，抬起一条腿就将已经胀到极致的肉棒抵住松本雪白的臀瓣，咬着牙却不进去只是缓缓地在他臀间滑动着，游刃有余地蹭得两人股间都是一片粘腻。松本被他撩得不行，哭叫着撑着上身去够相叶再次挺立的阴茎，试图让自己上面得到一点填满的感觉，相叶捏着他主动伸出小舌舔弄的小嘴让他把自己含进去，同时樱井也看准时机一挺而入——松本被两人的动作激得挺直了腰，几乎是同时被填满的感觉让他飘飘欲仙，大脑被喜悦充斥，他愉快地主动摇起臀部伸手去抚慰相叶，舌尖也努力缠着塞得满满的巨物想让三人都得到极度的享受，喉咙里呜咽着发出几声低低的呻吟。  
“真棒……”樱井握着他盈盈一握的细腰开始抽动，姿势的原因让松本一开始就难耐地扭起了腰开始胡乱动弹，紧致的小穴吸得他倒抽了一口凉气，阴茎被压迫吸吮让他十足舒爽，操弄得愈加凶狠，“无论做几次都是这么紧…润くん真可爱。”  
松本被相叶按着头在他胯间来回动作，被顶得只能发出几声断断续续的闷哼，那人将他滑落的额发撩到耳边让他抬起头，笑着欣赏松本此时格外享受的色气表情，“这么喜欢？被操嘴也能爽成这样？”  
“不是还有我嘛。”  
不断挺弄着的人露出一个微笑，他一边抚慰着松本前方高高翘起的欲望，一边将那人的手拉到身后去摸两人相连的部分，樱井趴在他的耳边吐气，声音低沉伴随着粗喘地调戏松本，“你夹得好紧…宝贝就这么喜欢我们？相叶くん也是吧？”  
“呜……”被堵着嘴说不出话反驳，松本感觉自己脸已经红透了，他全身赤裸地夹在两个男人之间，浑身都是暧昧的痕迹和同性的麝香味让他格外兴奋；樱井抱着他动作更加凶狠，每一次挺入都狠狠地操开层层的媚肉将他干出更多的汁水，整根抽出的时候他还没能感受到小穴的空虚就被前方的相叶顶进喉咙强行深喉，窒息感混着下腹的饱胀感他几乎快要爽得失去知觉，大脑一片浆糊仿佛只有两人插入的快感是真实的，他被樱井粗暴地搅动着蜜穴，然后下一秒就被相叶用力弹了一下肿胀的囊袋，同时收紧了穴道和喉咙然后再次射了出来。  
樱井被他夹得快要把持不住，最后冲刺了几次就掐着他的乳首将白浊全部灌入被干到红肿痉挛的泥泞小穴里，抽出来的时候那里甚至难舍地吸吮着不让他离开，他见状笑了一声将膝盖插进松本腿间让他无法合拢双腿，“啊呀，看来还不够呢，不被填满就不行吧？……要我们干到你连小穴都合不上吗，宝贝？”  
“会满足你的，”相叶在松本嘴里最后抽插了几下就让他张嘴，“可以颜射吗？”  
早已昏昏沉沉的人随意点了点头，恍惚了几下发现热液打在了脸上，他下意识闭上了眼睛舔了一下嘴唇，尝到了一口咸腥的味道皱起浓眉，“呜啊……好浓。”  
“满脸都是精液呢。”  
樱井笑着将他转过来对着自己，温柔地擦去松本沾到睫毛上的星星白浊，吻上他的嘴唇，手上的动作却没停地让那人保持兴奋，他撸动着松本的肉棒一边和他愉快地舌吻，“满足了吗？まっちゃん的话还不够吧？”  
“润ちゃん真是的，”相叶的声音玩味地在身后响起，明明是温和的语气松本却有了不好的预感，他抬起身子让松本靠在自己怀里，对上樱井视线的那一刻他看到了相同的东西，恶趣味地露出一个笑容示意樱井解下领带，“那就来玩吧，这么多次了せんせい也要考试了。”

……这两个变态。  
松本腹诽，他本就大脑一片混乱意识模糊，被樱井半哄骗着眼前蒙上那人的领带，眼前一片漆黑让他不安地抓住了身边人的手臂，相叶安抚了一下他之后就分开他的腿让他靠在墙上，身后的冰凉刺激了松本的神经，他想要求饶却未被允许，“嗯、别玩了，お兄ちゃん……”  
“规则是这样的，”樱井磁性的男低音在耳边响起，他似乎和松本贴得很近，说话高高低低的气息打在他敏感的耳侧让松本有些心痒难耐地扭起了腰，“等会我们会交替着操你——まっちゃん要好好分辨出我们哦。”  
别开玩笑了！他想骂却没敢说出口，相叶还好对付，要是让樱井听到他爆粗口可非要吃点苦头了——他可是清楚地记得上次被那人恶意地折磨的痛苦，被插入但完全不让动，要求用下面含着胀大的欲望念完他上课的教案，天知道松本那节课被樱井放进去的按摩棒操弄得压根没听进半句话，还美其名曰说是补课——他当时可是被磨到淫水直流，完完全全打湿了床单……松本默默地将冲到嘴边的话咽了回去，他下意识转到一边去需求另一个男人的帮助，“相叶ちゃん……”  
“不行哦，这次我也想要和润ちゃん玩这个嘛。”  
相叶的语气委委屈屈的，松本向来受不了他这个，撒娇就撒娇，他咬着下唇在心里吐槽，搞得像是谁不会一样？摸到樱井的手之后他将那人骨节分明的手指含进嘴里舔舐，轻轻地啃咬了几下之后奶声奶气地撒着娇，声音甜腻得让他自己都忍不住恶心，“翔ちゃん、不要这个嘛……お兄ちゃん……”  
那人沉默了一下，摸了摸松本散乱的额发，“今天也太爱撒娇了…我该拿你怎么办啊，まっちゃん……”  
“呜啊……”他想并起双腿却是未果，不知道是谁握住了松本的脚踝，“那你……就别玩了嘛，お兄ちゃん？”  
相叶突然轻笑了一声，下一刻松本就被男人狠狠地贯穿，他一下子就尖叫出来，尾音发颤格外甜腻，“啊……太深了、呜……”那人在他体内转着角度操弄，一下一下地抵着他的敏感点狠狠冲刺，水声黏糊地响彻了整间房，肉体的拍打声让松本害羞地抓着眼前人的肩膀试图稳住身子，被大力的操干顶得呻吟也断断续续的，他上下起伏着艰难地顺着摸到樱井肩膀特殊的弧度，下意识地摇着头喊了一声他的名字，“翔くん、是翔くん吧……啊啊太粗了、好深……”  
“恭喜まっちゃん，”樱井的声音在耳边响起，他似乎正强忍着笑意，抚上松本的脸磨蹭了几下，将本就糊着的白浊色情地抹开，“答错了哦。”  
“诶、啊……相叶ちゃん、不要了……对……不起、慢一点……啊太快了……”  
糟糕。  
松本呻吟得越来越大声，相叶还在一刻不停地操着他，他被干得涕泪肆流快要达到高潮，这时樱井一下子捏住了他的根部硬生生地中断了他的快感。被中途拦截的痛苦混着快乐让他快要被折磨到发疯，双手被人按在头顶，松本努力地扭着腰挣扎着，眼角泛红嘴上连连求饶，“啊、不要了……求你让我、让我射……翔、啊翔くん……啊我不行了、呜……”  
“诶？这次知道是我了？”  
樱井带笑的声音响起，他转过去看了一眼相叶，“可是相叶くん很生气哦……まっちゃん要怎么弥补他呢？”  
“呜……”无法得到释放，松本头脑发昏眼前也是一片黑暗，他感觉自己下一刻就要被操到昏过去，他喃喃自语也搞不清自己究竟在说些什么，“雅纪……啊、放过我……下次、下次让雅纪好好操我一次……好吗……啊翔くん、求你……”  
“嗯哼，相叶くん还满意这个补偿吗？”  
相叶笑了一下然后凑过去和松本接吻，软糯的嗓音显得格外温柔，“润ちゃん好可爱、好喜欢你……那就好吧，一言为定哦。”他最后大力地顶弄了几下，松本呜咽着哭出来，穴里喷出一股水来打在龟头上，“……潮吹了啊。”  
“我……”  
捏住根部的手指总算是被拿开，松本浑身抖了一下却没有射出来，他被自己的高潮吓楞了身子，樱井这时候笑着去舔弄他的耳朵，松本还在高潮的余韵下却只是零星滴出了一点腺液，欲望高高翘起却没有半点白浊喷出——啊，真的被玩坏了，他绝望地想着，“我……为什么、呜……”  
“まっちゃん好厉害——”  
“不愧是润，空高潮诶！”  
兄长的话在意识模糊的边缘传到耳朵，松本却在眼前炸开的白光里渐渐陷入了甜美的黑暗，身体还在享受着灭顶的快感，他几乎失去意识地吐着爱语，“啊……好舒服…呜……翔、雅纪……”  
“真乖，まっちゃん。”樱井的话音刚落，窗外这时突然响起了好几个男声，隔得虽然有段距离，但是依然把三人都吓了一跳——应该是路过的同学，樱井连忙捂住松本的嘴防止他出声，对着相叶做着口型示意他安静。  
“今天松本くん脸好红……他也太可爱了吧？”  
“是啊，明明看上去那么高冷的人在樱井教授面前好软，好想上他。”  
“就你？他今天走路的时候也太撩了，腰和屁股扭得我都要硬了。”  
“嗯、嗯，”说话的声音逐渐远去，“樱井教授说要来找医务室找他，可是门锁上了诶，相叶老师去哪了？”  
“谁知道呢……”  
松本这时缓过神来，他刚才迷迷糊糊间也听见了那些人在议论着什么，一时红了脸不知做什么为好，被樱井捂着嘴也说不出话来，只得像只小猫一样发出细微的哼声，两人回过头来盯着他的脸，“润くん好受欢迎啊？你看连男同学都想上你？”  
……教授先生有点吃醋了呢——还是早点岔开话题免得自己又被这个人折磨，松本默默想着，还软着身子就对樱井露出了一个大大的笑容，同时也伸手摸向有点眼红了的相叶的胯间。  
“せんせい、不再来一发吗？”  
2  
松本第一次和樱井发生关系的时候，他的确从没想过他们会做到这一步。  
第一次被带到两人面前时，相叶表现得像个邻家的大哥哥，笑眯了眼摸着那时还小小的可爱包子的脑袋说欢迎来到我家，他对上旁边表情冷静温和但透着疏离的樱井的时候，一股莫名的情愫如热流般涌上心头。这种说不清道不明的感情几乎弥散了他整个呆在樱井和相叶家的时光，时而冰冷时而炽热，正如松本迟迟到来又一夜消失的叛逆期般飘忽不定，连他自己都没办法把控，只得任由自己的心随之起伏不定，在相叶雅纪一如既往的温柔面前总是悄悄瞟了一眼一直站在他身边的樱井翔。  
但他同时也承认樱井翔一直以来对他的性吸引力：不论是樱井上课的时候认真专注的表情，还是在回答问题时一视同仁的温和内敛，英俊典雅的外貌和修长纤细但肌肉线条漂亮的身体、拿着钢笔的修长手指白皙而骨节分明，再加上那把可以唱rap的低沉而磁性的嗓音——不止是樱井教授的众多迷妹，松本在认识到樱井的属于男人而不只是兄长的一面之后，他也无可救药地沉迷了——对上相叶雅纪他还能对着那张笑得温柔的俊脸说喜欢哥哥，但是松本从未喊过樱井兄长，只是怎么说都固执地叫着翔くん；樱井倒是也依着他随意称呼，每次面对相叶有些奇怪的探究目光也只是微微一笑，丝毫不跨界地展现着自己属于年上者的成熟风度。  
“翔くん喜欢我吗？”  
年轻人总是反复试探着樱井完美无缺的外表，经常故意凑近男人耳边厮磨般地温热吐息或者在暧昧而模糊的泛红眼角中尾音上挑，松本总是希望能看到樱井不再那样游刃有余的一面，他太了解自己的魅力所在，那张漂亮到女人都会嫉妒的小脸配上松本刻意留长的长卷黑发，眯起那双桃花眼之后对着立派的教授看似无意地舔过红润的厚唇，无疑是男女通杀的极度魅惑。  
然而樱井翔，这时总会表现得像是性冷淡一般——完全不动声色地推开他走到一边，还在松本呆愣着的时候看向在一旁悄悄咽了口唾沫的相叶，表情冷静而疏离地捏起他一边滑落的发丝别到耳后，伸手抚上他的眼睛，“まっちゃん，别玩了。”  
松本被他的动作弄得僵在原地，该死的老狐狸的道行比自己深得多，他在樱井隔着手掌的亲吻里偷偷红了耳尖，无助地转向表情玩味的相叶俏皮地吐了吐舌头。  
“润ちゃん真可爱。”  
他的另一个兄长笑得眼角都爬上了细微的褶子，松本却轻易地捕捉到相叶攥紧的拳头和他红透的俊脸，故意拉长了尾音，“雅纪——”

但是那天最后还是到来了，松本现在回想的时候他几乎忘记是谁在占据着主动——他想着最后再赌一把，相叶值夜班的那个晚上悄悄关了热水阀门，被淋了一身冰水之后敲开了樱井的房门，在那人惊讶的眼神里露出一个小兽般的受惊表情，松本扑到樱井身上隔着自己湿透的宽大衬衫疯狂地夺取着男人身体的热度，嘟着嘴奶声奶气地撒娇，“好冷、翔くん……”  
“你…”樱井难得地卡了壳，松本纤细瘦削的身体紧紧贴在他身上，抱着他的脖子不放手樱井也只好虚虚地环上那人的细腰，不需松本动作他的下身也直接开始燥热起来，强行让自己冷静下来樱井试图将他拽出来，“怎么搞的？你这样会生病的，放开我给你去拿毛巾。”  
“不要。”  
松本冷冷地看了他一眼，把脑袋埋在樱井肩头让两人相贴的部位是都一片水痕，他真的是在冷得发抖，抱着樱井的时候就像是环绕着火炉一般不肯放手，悄悄抬眼看了一眼对方过去耳洞的痕迹，他着迷般地凑上去舔了一口，满意地感到樱井明显身子一僵，“翔くん、翔くん……你就一点都没感觉？”  
“……”  
他怎么说也是个男人，樱井在心里苦笑，还是功能正常精力旺盛的三十代男性；松本早就在这段时间里撩得他欲火焚身却还要强装君子，不是对他美貌而诱人的弟弟（还没有血缘关系的）没有半点非分之想——只是他也能敏锐地察觉到相叶的态度，虽然作为男性自然是不愿意轻易放手但也迟迟下不了决心，只好一直和主动挑逗的松本来回拉锯，他口干舌燥地看着松本撩起自己的衬衫下摆露出一点白皙的纤腰，“まっちゃん别闹了，你真的会生病的，本来身子就弱……”  
“樱井翔！”  
松本被那人惯常优柔寡断的性子惹怒，他恼火地直接贴上樱井那两瓣一看就很好亲的丰厚嘴唇，强硬地撑开唇齿试图伸进舌头去和他纠缠；樱井直接呆住了，他感到自己下身越来越硬，火热的欲望紧紧贴着松本光滑细嫩的大腿，这时他才意识到松本只套了一件衬衣就来找他了——这个认识让他更加兴奋，没什么同性经验的小孩抱着他的脖子一个劲地亲吻，胡乱地在樱井身上摸着试图挑逗——见樱井完全没有反应他只好不甘心地放开那人，瘪着小嘴眼里也浮上一层水光，委委屈屈地咬着嘴唇放狠话：“你他妈还是不是男人啊！不做拉倒，我等着雅纪哥哥回来好了——大不了出去找男人，又不是非你这根木头不可！”  
“哦，相叶是你的哥哥，我就不是了？”  
男人被他的话气到眼红，捏着松本的下巴让他和自己对视，他也清楚松本刚才不过是一时的气话，但他还是难得地发了脾气，恼火地冷笑了几声，“你就这么饥渴？还要自己出去找男人？我是不是今天非得操到你下不了床才行？”  
“……你才！”那人鼓起脸颊，打量着樱井掩饰不住的动情反应，伸手按上他早已鼓鼓囊囊的下身弯下腰去隔着睡裤舔了一口，添了最后一把火：“明明很想要吧？……怎么了，翔ちゃん真的能忍？”  
什么世俗伦理或者兄弟情谊，哪怕是相叶雅纪一定要干涉进来——他也绝对不会放过松本润这个小妖精，樱井翔恶狠狠地想着，他一把将呆愣在他怀里的松本拉进房间落了锁，也不顾对方的惊呼就将人粗暴地按在了床上，发丝上的水珠沾湿了床单让樱井看得愈发眼红，他覆上松本的身体撑在他上方压下一片阴影，露出一个真正的捕食者的危险笑容，“润这么主动的话，哥哥可要好好奖励你呢。”  
怎么可能放你出去勾引男人，他在心里冷笑着，在你刚刚长大的那段时间自己是有多诱人松本压根一无所知，哪怕是伸懒腰时衣服上提而露出的一节腰身还是中袖上衣暴露在外的白嫩手臂，或者是脱下外套的时候伸长的线条优美的脖颈……松本润无意识的撩拨让他早就心痒难耐，好不容易等到弟弟快要成年的时候，突然觉醒了的妖精却开始主动挑逗兄长，他都能察觉到相叶和他相同的态度——  
“……好啊，”松本沉默了片刻就主动环上他的脖子献上自己的嘴唇，狡黠地笑了一下，眼睛亮晶晶的像是格外期待接下来的掠食，“翔くん可不要做到一半不行了才是。”  
染上情欲的低沉声线在松本耳边炸开，“做到你哭都不会停哦——哪怕等下雅纪回来了，你今晚也是我的。”  
绝对不会放过你的。

松本当然没有同性经验，这点一直在关注自家弟弟一切的樱井翔自然清楚，但他还是坐在那人身边嘴角噙着温和的笑意，就仿佛是检查学生作业的老师般冷眼观看着松本咬着嘴唇一点点地为自己扩张。他似乎对将手指放进自己体内这件事感到格外害羞，每每将沾满了润滑的纤长手指凑到早已动情地吐着水的穴口旁的时候小脸就会越来越红，撑开自己晶莹的小穴时樱井轻笑了一声：“只是这种程度的话，还远远不够哦，まっちゃん。”  
“嗯……”  
他发出几声情动难耐的低声呻吟，松本抬起头可怜巴巴地看着眼前依旧游刃有余的男人，用湿润的上目线向樱井求助，白皙的小手挪到自己前端早就硬到流水的欲望，在沾湿的耻毛间随意地撸动了几下，手法生疏却胜在他此时的媚态让樱井眼红，“翔、翔くん，帮帮我……”  
樱井笑着刮了下他的鼻子，第一次他的确不愿太勉强松本，想着接下来的日子有的是时间去仔细调教他便主动接过扩张的工作去抚慰松本的肉棒，握着对方的手指授课般地指导他如何更好地让自己更加舒服一点，松本在蹭过顶端的时候颤抖着身子挤出几滴生理眼泪，阴茎汩汩地吐出更多的爱液。樱井露出一个微笑，“就是这样…多揉几下你的囊袋，龟头上的小孔也要照顾到哦，まっちゃん舒服吗？”  
“嗯、嗯，”松本胡乱地点着头，他无意识地扭着腰蹭着樱井的手臂渴望得到更多的宠爱，“还想要…更多一点，翔……”  
“把腿再张开一点，屁股抬起来。”  
“呜……”  
耐着性子在松本大张的腿间来回进出着手指，他并不止于扩张而是同时在穴道里抠挖点压寻找着什么，按到深处的凸起时那人小小地尖叫一声缩起了身子，男人这才满意地笑道，声音透着松本难以拒绝的色气：“在这里啊。”樱井一直到那里柔软到可以伸进三指才将自己沾满淫液的手指拿出来，床单上早就积了一小摊水渍显得格外色情。松本的呻吟愈发甜腻，他凑上去想要和樱井接吻，那人的吻意外地充满了掠夺意味，不像是平日里的那般温柔而是如他二十代出头的时候凶狠，被略微粗暴地对待松本也越发兴奋起来；樱井知道他开始逐渐喜欢起这种感觉，便干脆放任自己内心的猛兽一个劲地啃咬着松本的嘴唇，舔遍他全身的时候留下零星的红痕和掐出的青紫，最后挪到松本精致的锁骨处狠狠嘬出一个吻痕，“给你烙下我的印记了哦，まっちゃん。”  
“啊……里面也想要翔くん进来……好痒、呜啊……”  
松本难耐地摩擦着床单，他被樱井早就勾起了情欲，快要灭顶的情欲让他头脑发昏，眼里只剩下在他面前散发着无尽的男性荷尔蒙的男人，嘴里不知所云地吐着浪话，“想要翔くん射进来……把我射得满满的、呜……”  
“……不行，第一次还是带套比较好，まっちゃん乖。”  
对方也是咬着牙拼命忍耐着，他本想再捉弄一下松本却被那人不知羞耻的淫词艳语弄得快要硬到爆炸，扯下内裤戴上保险套扔到一边就把自己胀到紫黑的肉棒抵在弟弟雪白的臀间来回磨蹭，松本水太多了——第一次就这么有天赋，看来以后想满足这个妖精可要废一番力气，但他也完全甘之如饴——破开张合着的饥渴穴口的时候樱井强行让自己停下来，蜜穴像是有生命一般主动缠上去吸吮着他的肉棒，“我再确认一次——哪怕我是你名义上的哥哥，你确定让我进来操你吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
松本害羞似地捂住了脸，他轻轻点了点头知道樱井不会错过他的反应，果不其然就看到那人愈发深沉的眼神，抬起他的双腿一并挺入，“抓紧我，要开始了哦。”  
“啊！”  
媚肉被层层破开又立刻饥渴而谄媚地缠上去，和刚才手指的感觉完全不同，松本咬着下唇感受着樱井缓慢但强硬十分的插入，男人掐着他的腰将自下而上地将他逐渐填满，他分泌出了太多的肠液让樱井进出得格外顺利，很快就一举顶到花心，比起疼痛更多的是被巨物塞满的饱胀感，松本倒吸了一口凉气试图让自己赶快适应，“好大……”  
“まっちゃん也好紧……放松点，乖。”  
樱井被他夹得把控不住，轻轻拍了一下松本的屁股示意他冷静下来，嘴上倒是一刻不停地说着挑逗的暧昧情话，“好多水……第一次就这么湿了，まっちゃん就这么喜欢我啊？”  
“喜欢、好喜欢翔くん……”  
“……我也喜欢润。”  
男人在他耳边低沉地叹息，然后开始缓缓地抽动了起来。松本随着他的动作，将自己的身体完全伸展开，眯着眼睛看着身上律动着的樱井露出了一个好看的笑容，放任自己从唇边泄出一声接一声甜腻的呻吟。

“嗯……”  
做过一次之后松本已经有些吃力，他四肢酸软地趴在樱井身上任由对方再次拉开他的双腿把自己送了进去；男人显然对他的身体食髓知味，在松本软糯的呻吟中，他几乎是没歇多久就把人拉到身上让他靠着自己的胸膛，伸手围着乳晕打转，不时去玩弄已经被疼爱得红肿的乳首，贴着他的耳际吐息，“まっちゃん这次可以自己坐上来吗？”  
松本从喉咙里发出一声低低的呜咽，点了点头。他被樱井折腾过一次之后也首次尝到了交合的滋味，对方的技术不知怎么格外优秀，每一次顶弄都是转着角度操干着他的敏感点；两人连接的位置由于分泌过多的淫水而捣出一片淫靡的白沫，周身是一片混着麝香味和男性荷尔蒙气息的水声，肉体的拍打声彼此起伏让松本也满脸通红，不耐地扭动着腰肢让樱井插入得更顺利，高高低低地闷哼着和男人接吻，不时吐出的甜腻呻吟同时刺激着彼此的神经。  
“翔、翔くん……你怎么、啊……”  
他张嘴想问樱井到底有过什么样的过去才练就了这样的能力，但那人似乎知道他想说什么似的，突然加快了操弄的频率，从下而上地一下一下直捣花心让松本连话都说不清楚，被人吻住嘴唇纠缠小舌只能断断续续发出呻吟，大脑一片浆糊，“啊……太深了、呜……好大、不要了……”  
樱井掐着他的腰不断地操干着已经泥泞不堪的小穴，手上也将刚开苞的男孩照顾妥当，大手游走在松本的胸前和阴茎，伸过脖子去啃咬他的喉结——松本突然啊了一声尖叫出来，恍惚间竟是再次射精，耳边是分外恶劣男人的低笑，混着他的粗喘显得格外色气，“好可爱，原来喉结是敏感点吗？”  
“才、没有……啊……”  
男人还在他痉挛的小穴里不停地动作，松本抱着樱井的脖子奶声奶气地求饶，他被干到神志不清，每一下整根挺入的时候被填满的快感混着内心的喜悦让他达到了巅峰，而不断延续的快乐却让他飘飘欲仙持续在高潮边缘沉浮，“不要了……翔くん、放过我……”  
松本感到自己哭了，控制不住的生理泪水顺着脸颊滴下，过于漫长的第一次对于他来说过于刺激，本就并不强健的身子在精力旺盛的男人面前毫无招架之力；樱井轻笑了一声并没有顺着他的意思，压着他的大腿粗喘着用力操干着，他被松本天赋异禀的小穴含得极为舒畅，媚肉每次被破开之后饥渴地缠上他的肉棒让他爽得腰紧，在对方火热多汁的内壁里一次次抽插时松本的哭腔和泪水之会让他更加兴奋，“我之前说过了，まっちゃん哭着求我也是不行的哦——找せんせい辅导功课前，可要做好心理准备吧？”  
“我……我也、没想过……”  
……你居然这么能干。  
他说也不是不说也不是，只好主动去和樱井接吻乞求对方的宽恕，被操射了三次他几乎没什么力气也射不出来了，但被樱井疼爱得厉害的前端依然高高地翘起，松本扭着腰肢想要逃开却被人一把拉回怀里——樱井突然把自己退了出来拿掉套子，在对方滑腻的臀瓣间将自己胀到紫黑的肉棒磨蹭着，色差衬得雪白的臀肉极为色情——男人看得觉得自己快硬到爆炸，额角的青筋突突直跳，他捏着松本的下巴和他舌吻，来不及吞咽的口涎滴落在两人身上，“想要哥哥中出你吗，まっちゃん？”  
松本被体内突然的空虚磨得快要哭出来，他抬起屁股想要得到解脱前方却被恶趣味的男人按住不让释放，“啊、翔ちゃん……啊求你进来……快点……”  
“想要吗？”他咬着牙重复了一次，在松本臀间来回抽插，戳着肿胀的穴口就是不进去，“想要就跟哥哥说啊。”  
“啊……お兄ちゃん、给我！润ちゃん的小穴……想要お兄ちゃん射进来……射得满满的、多少次都可以……求你……”  
松本最后已经不知道自己在说些什么，他忍不住还是被欺负到大声哭了出来，得到救赎的那一刻樱井也松开手让他再次射精，已经稀薄的白浊混着他身后在中出后喷出的淫液将两人身下弄得一片狼藉，樱井被他第一次就能潮吹的天赋惊到，欣喜地将人按在怀里轻柔地亲吻着脸颊，“まっちゃん辛苦了，今天就休息吧……还满意吗？”  
“……嗯、翔……”他迷迷糊糊地喊着樱井的名字，享受着那人温柔的抚慰。  
“怎么了？”  
“翔さん、好厉害……”  
“多谢夸奖，”樱井笑眯了眼，他将松本早就瘫软的身子抱起走向浴室，“我想对你做这件事很久了哦。”  
“诶……？可是翔さん不是……交过女朋友吗？”他还念着对方的技术，松本瘪着嘴不满地拍了一下樱井的脑袋，力度轻得像是猫咪挠痒，“明明就……很有经验啊、哼。”  
“……抱歉，但你比我小太多了，我总不能对高中生下手吧？”  
他想起相叶的脸在心里深深叹了口气，这次做得有些过了，光是松本身上留下的痕迹就能让那人发现真相，樱井摸了下松本的脸，语气爱怜，“不说这个，你的雅纪哥哥可是会发现我们的哦？まっちゃん准备怎么办？”  
半天没得到回应，他这才发现松本这时早就陷入沉睡，泛红的眼角还沾着尚未完全干涸的泪水，迷迷糊糊地也不知道在说些什么，“……お兄……ちゃん……”  
“算了，反正来日方长。”樱井自言自语，“不知道那个笨蛋会有什么反应啊，真好奇呢。”  
3  
“啊、啊……太快了……你轻一点、啊……好粗好硬呜……  
“我不行了……雅纪、相叶ちゃん……慢一点……啊……  
“你……啊……太深了……不要、不要了……”  
他尖叫一声达到了高潮，已经开始稀薄的白浊点点洒在相叶的小腹上，身后的男人还在一刻不停地在他泥泞不堪的后穴操干着，抵着松本最深处的那块软肉大力地撞击；他将松本拉到怀里，耳边是男孩带着啜泣声的甜腻呻吟，抱着那人的细腰一一吻去额头上沁出的细汗，“省着点力气，润ちゃん……你还要很久才能休息呢……”  
“呜……不要了、再做下去……”  
——会坏掉的、他一定会被相叶雅纪操到坏掉的。  
“まっちゃん……要坚持到我来啊。”

两小时前。  
“润ちゃん。”  
松本身子一僵。他停下脚步，艰难地转过头去看向熟悉嗓音的主人。相叶正笑眯眯地站在他面前，借着那么一点的身高优势将松本圈在怀里，手掌撑在他头上让他一时进退两难。男孩呆愣了片刻，挤出一个灿烂的甜美笑容，在眯起眼的白大褂校医面前试图蒙混过关：“嗯？お兄ちゃん？”  
“润ちゃん，是不是被蚊子咬了？”  
“诶？”  
他看着相叶那张放大的俊脸逐渐靠近，温柔的男人在松本脖颈处轻轻嗅了一会，然后轻抚上他锁骨那块还没消去的红痕——樱井之前警告过他要穿几天高领来回避一下校园里的风言风语，但松本见那块吻痕渐渐也不太明显，今天出门的时候也没太在意——然后就穿得一如既往的暴露时尚、在课间穿行校园的时候被自家兄长拦下还外加一个无人处的壁咚，松本几经汗颜——且不说相叶雅纪怎么会出现在这里，但他至少不应该乖乖呆在医务室值班吗！  
“我……大概吧，也不是很痒……”  
他想要早点离开，和樱井发生过关系之后松本尝到了甜头，虽然介意着另一位兄长的存在在家里也不敢怎么真的亲热，但偷偷做一些搂搂抱抱的事也是常有的事，还要在相叶面前装不熟，实属是一件难事。他一直是喜欢着这位兄长的，不像是对樱井莫名的情愫，对上相叶松本更倾向于亲情的一面——相叶从他来到家里的时候就对他特别好，耐心地陪他逛街打游戏，人也是温温柔柔的，英俊潇洒的外表和他温和超高的男友力让他也是常年居于校园教师里理想男友排行榜榜首的人物（顺带一提，可相提并论的当然是经济系的樱井教授），本来学的是兽医最后还是去做了清闲的医务室值班医生，美其名曰和翔ちゃん一起方便照看松润——相叶像是轻易就看穿了他的腹诽，手指还在松本锁骨的凹陷处摩擦，笑眯眯地盯着他的吻痕，语气暧昧而温柔地突然提起了樱井的名字：“对了，润ちゃん最近和翔ちゃん关系不好吗？你们在家里都不说话呢？不要闹矛盾啊。”  
“……没有啊。”  
松本顿了一下，相叶不会真的如樱井说的那样是个笨蛋吧——他还没想完，就听到相叶噙着笑意的声音，“那就是故意表现得不好咯？怕我这个笨蛋发现吗？”  
？！  
大概是松本的表情已经暴露了一切，相叶眼角的笑意愈加深沉，他的弟弟还是太年轻了，脸上完全藏不住事——相叶笑着伸手摸上他的嘴唇，感受着那里柔软的触感，然后就将还戴着塑胶手套的手指强硬地插进松本嘴里，胡乱地搅动了几下舌头，他吓得挣扎了好几下却被男人一把按在墙上，力气大得让松本根本无法抵抗。校医先生抓住松本的手腕将他拉起来，架着他的手臂就往医务室方向大步走去，“乖，给你上点药，不闹。”  
“呜、不要……”松本突然一把推开相叶的手臂，那人漆黑的眼里闪着他看不透的光彩，“求你……我不想去医务室呜……雅纪哥哥、お兄ちゃん……”  
男人的眼神有一瞬的冷漠，他叹了口气但手上的动作没停，“那我叫翔ちゃん来好了。没关系的，”他温柔地将手掌覆上松本的脸颊，隔着空气也能感受到掌心炽热的温度，“不管你做什么，润ちゃん都是我们的弟弟啊。”  
他咬了咬嘴唇不再挣扎，低着头被相叶牵着手往医务室走，胸中汹涌的情感翻滚着让松本几乎喘不过气来，艰难地挤出几个字来：“雅纪…我知道了，请不要叫翔くん来，我会告诉你一切的。”

“就是这样？”  
相叶听完他的讲述时脸上还维持着一贯的微笑，仿佛是面对小动物的温柔医生，能让女孩子叽叽喳喳地兴奋起来——松本坐立不安，他刚才还是主动将他和樱井的事托盘而出，垂着头不敢去看那人的眼睛，他对樱井的感情和相叶相似又不大相似，内心无限纠结、连声音都在微微发抖，“雅纪…对不起……我、我……”  
“……这样啊。我当你在想什么呢，和翔ちゃん的事情，我当然知道啊。”  
那人云淡风轻地一提而过，松本瞪大了眼睛话都说不出来，他呆愣着看着相叶的嘴唇一张一合，冷静而温柔地安抚他，“我想让润ちゃん亲口告诉我，虽然你们当天做的时候我就听到了。”  
？！什么？！  
松本感觉这短短的半个小时里大脑在不断被轰炸，他捂住一下爆到通红的脸缩到角落里，像只受惊的小兽般从喉咙里发出低低的呜咽，那人像是说了句“你呀，不要像翔ちゃん一样把我当成笨蛋啊”但松本已经听不进去了，他楞在原地被相叶拉回坐到床上，那人轻轻地吻上他因为惊愕而半张的红唇，温柔地和他厮磨着，“但是我比较伤心的是，润ちゃん好像一点也不喜欢我这个哥哥啊？樱井せんせい就那么有吸引力吗？”  
“没有……我不是……雅纪、我也很喜欢雅纪的……！”  
他无助地摇着头，对上相叶受伤的视线时松本感觉那人眼睛都水蒙蒙的，叫他心软而心疼，他下意识抱住相叶的肩贴近对方的身子却被早有准备的人一把拉进怀里，“是吗？有喜欢翔ちゃん那么喜欢？明明都是哥哥润ちゃん好偏心啊——”  
“才没有偏心！”松本气得鼓起脸颊，他明明就有表现出自己对相叶足够的亲情的，这个家伙此时还蹬鼻子上脸了，难道他要和一个哥哥上床还不够吗！他想到这里想要推开对方但被灵活地抓住手腕，“嗯、雅纪你别这样……！这和翔くん不一样——唔你、你别亲我！”  
相叶充满了掠夺性的吻让他大脑发昏，松本迷迷糊糊间想着这下可不好了，他被男人强硬地缠上舌尖交换着唾液，口腔的空气被无情夺取；松本脸颊泛红，手腕也被固定在墙上无法动弹，那人将膝盖狠狠地掰开他紧闭的双腿，好不容易放开他之后才玩味地看了眼喘着粗气的人：“啊，看来樱井せんせい对你的教导还不够呢……要我来给润ちゃん上一课吗？”  
“……开什么玩笑！”  
被男人禁锢住，松本这才意识到当初一个劲调戏兄长行为极度的欠考虑，他闭上眼睛摆出赴死的模样，虽然他的确喜欢相叶——但是怎么说和两个男人都发生关系，也太糟糕了吧？他嘴上还尽力说服对方，眼前闪过樱井的脸：“相叶ちゃん、你不要吃醋了！”  
“……好伤心。润ちゃん只喜欢他的樱井せんせい，对我完全一点都没感觉……明明我是那么喜欢你啊，从第一次见到你的时候……”  
……我该怎么办……  
松本不敢睁眼，他已经完全可以想象相叶沮丧的表情了，男人温热的吐息打在脸上让他愈加难受起来。他犹豫着伸手去戳了戳对方的脸颊，相叶顺着他没去阻止，耐心地等待着松本的回复，“我……可是…翔くん……不可以……”  
“没关系的。”男人独特的声线带着安慰的意味，放开他之后温柔地摸了摸松本的额发，手指轻轻擦过他微微颤抖的眼皮之后周身响起了手机通话的声音，“想告诉你的翔くん的话，也不是不行哦。  
“关于润ちゃん其实也很喜欢我这件事，我说得对吗？”  
他艰难地点了点头，半天说不出话来。   
“那就和我做吧？不可以只有翔ちゃん能够吃到我们的弟弟啊。”  
“……我知道了……”松本沉默了片刻，“你别太过分，喜欢也不是拿来要挟的吧？就这一次，你们扯平了就别找我了。”  
“不会啦，”相叶笑得温和，“会很舒服的哦，我在这方面可不比翔ちゃん差哦——至于是一次还是别的，这个就让润ちゃん自己之后再决定吧。”

相叶打通电话之后那边有些嘈杂的声音响起，他示意松本睁眼看着自己之后对他笑了笑，然后打开了扩音器。樱井没说话，看起来只是在上课时悄悄将手机放在了讲台上，过了半天才低低地传来一句，“我现在在上课，雅纪有事吗？”  
“嗯啊，”校医开始脱衣服，他一边扯下松本的外套一边将自己的白大褂递给他，在他耳边悄声道，“脱完之后穿上这个，润ちゃん这样肯定很好看吧？”  
“相叶くん？你在吗？”  
男人依旧没应声，他抿着嘴看着松本用颤抖的手指将自己脱得一件不剩，之后满脸通红地乖乖套上白衣，故意大声赞叹道，“润ちゃん果然好可爱……翔ちゃん听得到我说话吗？上课接电话不好吧？”  
“雅纪……快挂电话！”他羞得耳尖都红了，樱井不时刻意压低的嗓音隔着电波从不远处的教室里传来，松本却恍惚对方就身处他的面前——几天前两人在樱井房间里欢爱的情景似乎只是几分钟前发生的事，相叶笑着贴上他的额头和松本对视，大手抚上他一丝不挂的下身然后更开心了，“可是润ちゃん看起来很喜欢啊，你看你都湿了。”  
“我……”  
他顺着相叶的视线看向自己，惊讶地发现身体在对方的撩拨下已经起了反应，前端高高翘起，色泽浅淡地立在密林深处吐着晶莹的淫水；松本恍惚间感觉自己后方的空虚感逐渐涌上大脑，虽然只和樱井做过一次但他早已食髓知味，每次在男人揉捏着屁股的时候都会不满地扭着腰渴求更多，过于敏感的身体在床上对上经验丰富的年上者愈发淫荡——而相叶此时正动作娴熟地帮他撸动着渐渐胀大的肉棒，满意地看见那人发出一声慰叹后笑着刮了下松本的鼻子再次揉上囊袋，“不愧是刺激润？翔ちゃん还在那边哦。”  
就仿佛是印证相叶的话，樱井的声音适时响起：“润你在吗？你们两个在干什么？”  
“呜……”松本给了在自己身上作乱的男人一个凶恶的眼刀，被樱井翔听全程直播的羞耻感混着奇妙的快感让他格外兴奋起来，趴在相叶怀里不知是期待还是抗拒地扭着窄腰，那人被他撩得不行一把按住，贴在松本耳边警告他别乱动，“雅纪、不要了……快挂掉……！”  
“まっちゃん……”那边传来一声低沉的叹息，“你在吧……我戴上耳机了，雅纪你继续吧。”  
“既然翔ちゃん都这么说了，”相叶笑着提高了声音，“我们就开始吧。”

“润ちゃん知道吗？你当时在翔ちゃん房间的时候，虽然隔音很好但是你叫得连我都听见了呢。”  
“我才……啊不要……”  
“润ちゃん听话，你可以的。不过这次可要小点声哦，我可不希望有人能听到你的声音。”  
恶劣的男人一边说着调戏的话语，一边微笑着继续往松本被分开的腿间塞进了一颗小番茄。他现在被人绑在医务室的小床上，双腿被相叶不知道从哪里拿出的支架撑开，乳首被夹住、眼前被眼罩遮住视线、身下还被迫穿上了那条压根没有半天遮挡作用的豹纹内裤——松本这辈子第一次知道相叶真正的工口面目，他对自己贸然答应对方的决定悔不当初，但胸前还是下身都被照顾妥当的快感如浪骚般打在他的脚踝上，洗刷着他脑内为数不多的理智，“啊……不要了，真的放不进去了……求你……”  
相叶捏着他饱胀的肉棒，撸动了几下拿过一条布带系在根部，甚至还好整以暇地打了个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结。准备工作全部结束之后他满意地拍了拍手，站到一边开始欣赏松本此时的媚态：大张的双腿、小穴里塞得满满当当的小型水果，一张一合的穴口吐着的蜜液、禁锢着无法释放的肉棒以及沾满泪水的那张漂亮的小脸……相叶笑了笑拿起一旁显示通话中的手机，对着那边的男人轻飘飘地说了句“翔ちゃん一定很想看润的样子吧？要拍照片给你吗？”  
樱井低沉的声音混着喘息声，松本迷迷糊糊的也不知他说了什么就听到了几声快门声，他满脸通红，看不见对方的恐惧感混着全身上下得到的刺激让他呜咽了几声，试图动了动引起相叶的注意，“雅纪……别玩了、快拿出来……”  
“是吗？可是润ちゃん这里的小嘴吃得很欢呢……你应该自己有数着吧？吃进去几个了？润不是很喜欢番茄吗，我可是特意买来的呢。”  
“……七、七个……不要了……求你拿出来……”  
松本感觉自己这辈子都没法直视这种水果了，和按摩棒或者小玩具的感觉不同，被放入番茄的感觉更像是一个接一个的胀痛，下身被完全填满让他难受极了还要承受其他部分的疼爱——乳首上的夹子大概是电动的，相叶按下开关之后他几乎尖叫出声，震动感和痛楚叫松本咬着牙关体验着奇妙的快乐，他听到自己情动难耐的呻吟，甜腻而奶气让自己都脸红，男人还一副游刃有余地模样拍了下他的脸示意他不要太快高潮，“射太多次对身体不好哦，我怎么说也是个医生吧——所以润ちゃん要好好忍着哦，没问题吧？”  
是医生就别往肛门塞异物啊！！他在心里痛骂，说出的话却全都化作断断续续的叫声和呜咽，下身胀痛到难以忍受，胸前不断震动的玩具让他快要发疯，松本感觉自己硬生生被劈成了两半，一边叫唤着不要了想要逃开，另一半却是承载了他最深处的欲望渴求着校医更多的宠爱。想到这里他饥渴难耐地舔了舔红唇，主动乞求着站在他身边的人，“雅纪……不要这个、你都拿下去吧……想要雅纪进来……玩我的乳首……我不行了……啊……”  
“润说得是真的吧？你看，翔ちゃん说你很美呢……”男人笑了一声开始给他解开束缚，将玩具都扔到一旁后示意松本自己用力将水果排出来，“小心点不要挤破了哦，这里可是学校呢。”  
呜，松本紧咬着下唇开始用力，明明还没有被插入他就筋疲力尽快要支撑不住，最后一颗沾满了淫液的红果掉出来之后相叶一把将他按在床上整根挺入，他叫得嗓子都开始沙哑，“啊！太大、太大了……好突然、啊……”  
“放松点，”相叶拍了一下他的臀，被紧致多汁的肉穴夹得气息不稳，他开始大力地操干着，激烈十分，“明明都能放进番茄了还是这么紧……”  
松本哭叫着让他慢点，他感觉自己快要被捅穿，和樱井带来的完全不同的快感让他头皮发麻快要发疯，被相叶抱进怀里后他伸直脖子狠狠地咬了一口那人的肩，“啊……不行了……你慢、慢一点……我好难受……太胀了……”  
他源源不断地求饶，相叶这才慢下步伐开始缓缓地抽动，在被调教扩张到泥泞的穴里戳动了几下突然感到松本浑身抖了一下，“在这里吗？润ちゃん被碰到这里反应好可爱哦。”  
“呜……是……好舒服、啊……快……”  
快让他高潮……松本神志不清地想着，他被相叶慢下来的动作惹得后穴饥渴而不满地不断流水，空虚和瘙痒感让他蜷起脚尖渴求着更多，男人总是恶趣味地一下一下戳弄着他的敏感点又不肯让他迅速达到巅峰，在高潮的边缘漂浮的快乐也化作痛苦，松本情不自禁地喊着他的名字，“雅纪……求你、求你让我射……我要……我要到了……再用点力……啊……”  
“润ちゃん这么饥渴的身体…以后该怎么办啊……”相叶调笑了几句，“刚才还哭着让我慢一点，现在又开始欲求不满了……不过没关系的哦，要多少次哥哥都会给你的……是吧，翔ちゃん？”  
翔……翔ちゃん？  
“……我好爱你，润。”  
他在樱井突然响起的声音里高潮了，魅穴里喷出一股水来，松本几乎觉得自己被干到失禁，紧缩的后穴让相叶也随即射在了他的体内，白浊一股股地打在他的内壁上让高潮被迫延长，耳边是相叶低沉的叹息声，“我也是……”  
在昏过去的前一刻，松本在眼前一片炸开的白光里应道，“雅纪……翔くん……我也……”我真的很喜欢你们——不如说，那些引诱都是真的，为了这一天能够被你们同时占有……松本恍惚着，抱紧了相叶的脖子，“好高兴……”  
相叶的手机还在闪着微光，樱井在松本昏过去之后再次开口，“满意了？”  
“是啊……这个打电话的主意真不错啊，翔ちゃん。”  
“你是好了，我都没给憋死。”那边的男人冷笑了一下，“下次润是我的，还得听你装成在上课……到底是有多恶趣味啊，相叶ちゃん？”  
“彼此彼此。下次还想吃点甜食呢，要加入甜品部吗？”

4  
“怎么样？还想要下次吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“いいね……まっちゃん可是让我在上课的时候都硬了呢，该怎么补偿せんせい呢？”  
“呜、这样的话……”  
他停顿了一下，露出一个大大的笑容，“这次你们就一起来吧。”  
“那这次可不许偷跑了，润ちゃん~”


End file.
